


I’ll protect you always

by Hdmfan1993



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdmfan1993/pseuds/Hdmfan1993
Summary: *this story contains spoilers from the book The Amber Spyglass*Asriel get news that Marisa kidnapped Lyra, drugged her and kept her hidden in the cave. Asriel comes and takes his daughter to safety.
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Keep her safe

It’s been almost a week since Marisa Coulter found her daughter Lyra up on that hill. Marisa watched her daughter with nothing but love. She knew what she had done was bad, kidnapping her own child but she did this because she cared and wants to keep her safe. 

Marisa had seek out a Sharman in the city that was close to where she found shelter. What she used to keep Lyra asleep was starting to lose its effect and only keep her sleeping for short periods of time. 

Asriel got word that his child was laying unconscious in a cave with his ex lover. At first he didn’t care as he never really took much notice of poor Lyra. 

“Asriel” Stelmaria growled at her human. “Are you sure she’s safe with that woman? You better go check on her just to be safe. We do need her eventually” 

Asriel let out a big sigh as he had to leave his photograms he recently took. “You’re right Stelmaria. The quicker we go and collect the child, the sooner this will be all over” 

Asriel grabs his travelling rucksack and packs a few essentials like food, water and a map as he’d never been to that part of that city before. 

“It’s going to be a two day treck, prepare yourself Stelmaria” 

————————————

Back at the cave, Lyra was slowly coming out of her sleep like trance, Marisa quickly ran to her cup she had cooling with a fresh brew. 

“What’s happening? Where am I? Said Lyra in a confused tone.

“Shhh, it’s ok darling you are safe. Mummy has you now”

Lyra’s eyes shot open with shock as she realises the last person she remembers seeing is her mother after she found her on the top of the mountain. 

“No, no let me go. If you love me you’ll let me go” 

Marisa just stared at her child and put a cup to her lips. 

“This is for your own good Lyra. Drink up”

Lyra refused to drink the funny smelling liquid, so Marisa had to force it down her child’s throat before she could do anything. 

“No, no...... someone...... help......me”

Lyra fell back into a sleep trance. Marisa pulled her daughters body up into her arms and cradles her and hummed a tune she once hummed to her child before. 

“I’m sorry my darling. But this is for your own good. If I don’t do this, you’ll run away from me again and get killed” 

Marisa was pulling Lyra’s hair back behind her ear, then places a kiss on her child’s forehead.

“Don’t worry Lyra, this will be all over soon and we can be together again with no interruptions”

Marisa fell asleep with Lyra in her arms and it brought back memories from when Lyra was only a baby. 

—————————————-

Days pass Asriel is still no closer to where he thinks Marisa and Lyra are.

“Stelmaria, go ask that dæmon over there and see if we are anywhere close to the location of Marisa and Lyra”

Stelmaria goes off in a huff and speaks to the bird dæmon that belonged to a small child. 

A few minutes later Stelmaria returns with news that there’s a strange lady in a cave up on the mountain and she’s been there for a few weeks now, but didn’t say anything about Lyra.

“That has to be her, good job Stelmaria” 

The duo started their treck again. Within a few hours they where almost at the mouth of the cave. Asriel had Stelmaria sneak up to the opening to see if she can see anything. Just before Stelmaria got to the cave she heard the golden monkey screech then came running out of the cave. 

Stelmaria pins the golden monkey to the ground, shocked Marisa comes out to see why her dæmon is making such a ruckus.

“Asriel?”

“Hello Marisa. Nice hiding spot. I’m here for the girl”

Still in shock, Marisa runs back to Lyra and starts packing up their stuff. Asriel follows and goes straight to his sleeping daughter.

“Don’t you dare touch her” Marisa spat at Asriel

Asriel just ignored Marisa and went into a crouching position to pick Lyra up, till she started squirming. 

“I mean it Asriel don’t touch her”

“Please don’t take her away from me Asriel. The magisterium are after her”

Marisa was silent for only a few seconds.

“Asriel please, if you take her from me I’ll die”

“She is not safe here Marisa, I’m going to take her to a place where she will be safe. If you want you can come too”

Asriel gently picks Lyra up and instantly has flashbacks to the few times he wanted to put Lyra to bed. 

“No Roger, don’t leave me. What is this place? 

Asriel looked down at his daughter then looks at Marisa with a concerned look. 

“What did you do to her Marisa?”

All Marisa could do was look at the ground and mumble some words. 

“SPEAK UP MARISA” Asriel yelled

“I gave her sleeping drugs that I found in a town called Cittàgazze while I was there looking for OUR daughter. I didn’t want her to keep running away from me” 

“So you drugged her? And why do you think she keeps running away from you Marisa? Maybe she doesn’t want a mother”

Cut by his words, Marisa stood up with her rucksack in her hand ready to walk out. 

“At least I wanted our daughter, I want to be in her life, unlike you Asriel” 

Asriel could continue this little argument with his ex lover, but he wants to get Lyra back to the Adamant Tower to keep her so safe. 

While walking a few paces behind Asriel, Marisa would look at things like rocks or large branches to use against Asriel so she could get Lyra back. But then the thought came, if she were to hit Asriel he would then drop Lyra and possibly fall on top off her. 

“Don’t even bother Marisa, I know what you are thinking and it won’t work. Stelmaria watch them”

Stelmaria nodded and slowed her pace to walk with Marisa and the golden monkey. 

“If you try anything, my teeth will be in your neck before you can blink” Stelmaria said to the golden monkey who was slightly scared from the comment. 

————————

Days have passed and both Lyra, Asriel and Marisa have made it back to the Adamant Tower. Marisa was locked in a cell as she can’t be trusted and Lyra was placed in Asriel’s room to wake up from the sleeping drug. Thorold was close by so he could tend to Lyra. 

Lyra finally wakes up and notices that she’s not in the cave anymore. Panicking, Lyra runs to the door and it’s locked. 

“Let me out, let me out” Lyra screamed

“It’s ok miss Lyra, you’re safe. Thorold said as he approached the door. 

“Thorold?” 

As Thorold opens the door, Lyra is shocked to see her fathers man servant staring back at her. 

“Where am I Thorold?”

“Ah miss Lyra, you are at the Adamant Tower. Your father has taken over to help free the world from Authority. 

“Authority?” Lyra said confused

“What do you mean Thorold?”

Thorold takes in a deep breath, not sure if he should tell Lyra what has been happening, but she’s better off knowing now and not later. 

“You’re father, is going to start a war with the magisterium and the original creator of dust. He is on the hunt for the person who possess the Æsahættr. This person has the knife that can cut into other worlds and it will help Asriel win this battle”

Lyra gasps “Will. He’s looking for Will”

Lyra just smiles and nods at Thorold. As she was about to walk out the door, she remembered that her mother drugged her and took her away from Will. 

“Thorold, where is my mother?” 

“Your father put her in a cell to protect you and others”

“Can you show me where, I wish to speak to her” 

Thorold escorts Lyra to where her mother is. Lyra was shocked to see her mother in such a grubby state. She was use to the sweet smelling kind smile Mrs. Coulter till she found out who she really was. 

“Moth... Mrs. Coulter?”

Marisa rolls over to see her daughter staring at her through black metal bars. 

“Lyra, your ok. Where did he put you?”

“Who?”

“Your father. He took you from me when all I was trying to do was protect you” 

Lyra didn’t know if her mother was lying or telling the truth. 

“You are special Lyra. All I want to do is protect you”

Lyra just scoffs at her mother.

“You had your chance at trying to protect me and you decided to turn the other way and not see me for twelve years” 

Tears started welling up in both Marisa and Lyra’s eyes. 

“I love you Lyra, I always have and always will. I just need you to let me in... we can be a family, you me and Asriel” 

Are these more lies? Or are they just words that Marisa Coulter are just saying as she knows that’s all Lyra wants..... a family to love her and not leave her.


	2. I Thought I Could Trust You

Something made Lyra stay with her mother, she didn’t know what it was nor did she like this feeling. She needed the answers and the only way she’d get them from her mother is if she sat down and talked to her. But first she wanted someone to be close just in case Marisa tries something. 

“Alright, I’ll stay but you answer some of my questions” 

Marisa smiled and nodded. “Whatever you want to know, I’ll tell you. But..... I want you to release me from this cell first” 

Lyra just looked at Thorold then back at Marisa. “No, I’m sorry you stay where you are, I don’t feel safe with you”

Marisa wasn’t expecting to hear that from her own child. She thought maybe they could chat in a room alone together, get some mother/daughter bonding time. Lyra sees right through her mother and now no longer trusts the woman. 

“You can stay there, Thorold can stay within ear shot of us and if you answer enough of my questions, THEN I’ll have father let you out” 

Marisa just nod her head, she wasn’t happy with Lyra’s terms, if it means she can leave this awful jail cell she’d be happy. 

The only question that was in Lyra’s mind was why her mother drugged her. “Why did you drug me on the mountain top? You know we could of talked there”

Marisa let’s out a big sigh and walks close to Lyra. “I only drugged you because I knew you wouldn’t come with me. I made a promise to myself that I’d keep you safe from the world when you were born and I broke that promise the day your father took you. I now will make sure I don’t do that again”

Lyra looks at her mother, confused. “Protect me from what? WHAT AREN’T YOU TELLING ME? Lyra yelled at her mother.

Asriel could hear Lyra yelling, curious to see what was making his child so angry and upset, he comes around the corner to where Marisa is being held to see his ex lover and their child yelling. 

“Lyra, what’s the problem? Why are you yelling? You shouldn’t be here. Thorold take Lyra back to my room please” 

“No I need answers. I want to know why she drugged me and I wake up here” 

Asriel grabs Lyra by her arms and gets down to her level to talk. “Lyra..... I don’t know why she drugged you, but I heard about it and I came and found you. You were in a deep sleep and I wanted to make sure you were safe so I bought you back here. Your mother followed me to make sure I didn’t hurt you”

Lyra looked at both her parents with tears starting to show. Thorold stepped in and took Lyra back to Asriel’s room to calm down.   
“Come on miss Lyra” Thorold ushered the young girl off so her parents could talk it out. 

“Lyra said if I answered her questions you’d let me out. Let me out now Asriel” Marisa said while shaking the black metal bars to her cell.

Asriel just lets out a big chuckle “why, so you can run off to your little church and tell them what I’m trying to do and have them come and stop me. Well I’m sorry my dear, you aren’t leaving this cell” Asriel let out another chuckle and walks away. 

“ASRIEL” 

————————-

Lyra has finally calmed down from the little moment with both her parents. Now that she has somewhat of an answer, she can now leave and find Will. 

There’s a knock at the door, Lyra jumped and Pan quickly turned into a Wolverine ready to kill. Lyra gets up to open the door, she was shocked to see that it was her father standing there with a couple of books. 

“I’m probably the last person you want to see... especially after I.... uh..... killed your friend, but it got me thinking you are of the age to learn about a few things. Remember when you asked me that night at Jordan college what was Dust, and I said you were too young to understand it all.... well I think you are old enough to know what it is” 

Asriel hands Lyra two books, one is about all the notes he has written over the years of his study with Dust and the other is about angels and other beings and how they are the origin of Dust. 

Lyra wasn’t sure why her father was giving her these books, but her mind is at ease knowing he trusts her enough to learn the origin of Dust and where it comes from. 

“You know Lyra, you are so like me when I was your age. Little trouble maker, but knew how to get out of trouble when needed” 

“You know, she said the same thing to me when my friend Will and I were at Mr Latrom’s house. She handed me my Alethiometer.... and said I was so much like her. I didn’t want to believe it, but I kinda see it now. I had Pan attack her daemon like how she had hers attack Pan when I first was living with her”

“I’m sorry what?” Asriel didn’t know Lyra had gone to live with Marisa, he knew about the whole Bolvanger thing but not before that. He was always curious on how his child got to the cutting station. 

“A few days after you left me again, Moth... Mrs. Coulter came to Jordan and she spoke to me about needing an assistant to help her with travelling to the north. The master went weird and allowed me to go”

Asriel just taps his child on the head and leaves the room. Lyra dives straight into her fathers journal, as she was turning pages she came across the contraption that killed dear Roger. 

“Pan look, it looks like he’s been planning this for a while now….. look at the dates, they go back to before I was born”

Lyra kept turning the pages, more and more pictures and writing about Dust and that machine that killed Roger. Lyra turned one more page and there were four photograms. “look Pan, its my parents all dressed up like they were at a party”

“Lyra look, it looks like your mother is pregnant with you in the picture. What are the other photograms?”

Lyra looks at them, the other three photograms were of herself. One around four/five years old, one taken just before she moved in. “I’m not sure when the last one was taken, I don’t remember it being taken”

Something startles Lyra, loud thuds outside the room. Lyra quickly ran to the door, maybe someone may have fell or tripped over. As soon as Lyra opened the door she saw her mother and her daemon running from something.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Lyra reached out for her mother, deep down she really wants to try and have a relationship with her mother.

“I have to go lyra, I do love you………. I’ll come back for you.. I promise”

Lyra’s heart dropped, but she had to make sure her father knew that her mother had escaped.

Running down halls, asking everyone she sees “have you seen my father?” everyone had said “NO”

Finally Lyra found her father and told him that her mother has escaped. At first he didn’t care, but after he finished talking to his men it finally sunk in that his ex lover escaped her cell. “what have you done Marisa?”


	3. chapter 3

Marisa has run off to the College of St Jerome where Cardinal MacPhail is residing. She knew trouble was coming for her as she had figured that Hugh would have figured the truth behind her daughter and her second name.

“Come on, hurry up you useless thing” Marisa hissed at her daemon. The poor monkey knew what was coming but Marisa chose to block out those feelings and carry on.

“HOLT” yelled one of the Magisterium guards as he pointed at Marisa and her daemon.

“Oh, you found me” Marisa said sarcastically 

“You need to come with me Marisa, the Cardinal will want to see you”

Without any choice over the matter Marisa Coulter had to obey someone else orders. 

Marisa and her daemon were escorted to Cardinal MacPhail office for questioning. “Ah Marisa, so good to see you, you’re looking well. I hope my guards were kind to you”

Marisa just stares and puts on her best smile. “Oh Hugh, you surely didn’t bring me here to see how I am. Why don’t you just cut to the chase on why you had your guard grab me”

“I’m aware you were in possession of the girl, where is she now? MARISA WHERE IS SHE?”

Marisa just laughs “She’s under the protection of her father, Hugh. There is no way Asriel will let his child out of his sight” 

MacPhail puts a devious grin on and grits his teeth. “Asriel isn’t a problem to me dear Marisa. For your treason, you are under arrest and will remain my prisoner here till this mess is over”

“Wait… What? I’ve been a loyal member of the church and the Magisterium, you can’t do this to me. I GOT YOU TO WHERE YOU ARE NOW”  
“Guards, take Mrs. Coulter and her daemon to their room”

Marisa started to panic, showing her feelings which, her daemon picked up. “I can’t leave lyra” Marisa thought to herself. “Do something monkey” The daemon isn’t use to his human feeling this way, she was getting desperate. The golden monkey scratches the guard’s daemon that was in the form of a Doberman dog. The dog lets out a loud yelp and her human lets out a loud scream. Marisa goes on to kick and punch the guard while her daemon is attacking the daemon.

The guard finally falls to the ground, not having the energy to fight back Marisa takes the advantage and makes a run for it. “So, I see you are useful for some things then” Marisa said to her daemon. The comment hurt his feelings, but he just let it slip and continued to run by his human’s side.

\--------------------------------------------

Lyra followed her father around like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do and curious to see what her father is planning with this war.

“Lyra, please go and annoy someone else, what I’m doing doesn’t concern you. Go see is Thorold needs help with something” 

Lyra walks off in a huff, all she wants to do is spend time with her father. Thorold finds Lyra walking around lost. “Miss Lyra, can you please put these papers in your father's room. I’m not allowed to go in when he’s not in there, but you are” Lyra took the papers to her fathers room. 

Knowing she was alone in her father’s room... well besides having Pan with her, Lyra took it upon herself to snoop and see what her father is up to.

Before she could do anything, a loud bang rang through the halls, it started the young girl. “I wonder what that was” Lyra said looking down at Pan. “I’m not sure, but we should stay here just in case its danger” Lyra laughed “where’s your sense of adventure Pan?” “In the retiring room at Jordan” Pan’s sarcastic response made his human giggle.

The halls echoed with a male’s voice saying “THE KNIFE BAREER IS HERE”

“Will?” Lyra gasped as she started running down the halls trying to find her friend.

After what felt like forever, Lyra finally found Will and jumped right into his arms. “Will, you finally found me” shocked to see his new best friend, Will accidently dropped the knife before he could hand it to Asriel. Luckily Asriel has cat like reflexes and caught the knife before it hit the hard concrete ground.

“We finally have the AEsahaettr, we can now go and fight the authority and hopefully win this war” Asriel’s men got all excited and cheered their ambitious leader on. 

“Now that your father has the knife, I can finally go home” Will said excitedly to Lyra

Lyra got sad as she knew this time would come. “Take me with you Will. I don’t belong in my world, we can live together, I can help you with your mum” 

Will liked that Lyra wanted to help care for his mother but he knew she’d have to constantly hide Pan and he doesn’t want that kind of life for the daemon. 

“As much as I’d like that Lyra, this is your world, and this is where you belong. You have a mum that wants you…….. in a weird, odd way. No, you need to stay here”

Lyra wouldn’t have any of it. She didn’t care that she had parents, one lied to her and pretended to be her uncle when he was actually her father and the other one ignored her most of her life. “I am coming Will and that’s that”

Will wasn’t going to fight Lyra, he knew it wasn’t worth it. She reminded him of a boy that went to his school, you couldn’t talk him out of anything.

“Fine Lyra, I’m leaving in five minutes. I need a rest”

Lyra runs off and packs whatever her mother had packed her before she was kept in the cave.

\---------------------------------------------

Marisa found her way out of St Jerome college just in time, Cardinal MacPhail sent out his goons to chase down the woman and her daemon. Marisa was able to outrun the men and get back to the tower in time to leave with Asriel. 

“Asriel where is Lyra? You had one job, watch your daughter. WHERE IS SHE ASRIEL?”

With all the chaos that has happened in the past few hours, Marisa only just noticed her locket was missing. “Oh no, I’ve lost my necklace. That stupid guard must have gotten it when he manhandled me” Marisa falls to the ground in tears. Marisa Coulter usually doesn’t get upset over these things, but when items contain something sentimental to her, that’s when she gets upset. The locket contained a small lock of Lyra’s hair, the closest she’ll ever be to her only child and its gone. 

Asriel noticed Marisa and her little meltdown. He didn’t want to get involved and kept on walking towards the gyropter

Lyra notices her mother is back, but still doesn’t want anything to do with her, so she ignores her. 

“Lyra my love, where are you going?”

Lyra stops in her tracks, looks at her mother dead in the face. “I’m going to Wills world to live, and there’s nothing you can do about it” 

Marisa reached out for her child “Lyra! Lyra, my daughter, my dear one! Lyra Don’t leave me. You’re tearing my heart”

“LYRA!”


	4. I'm not meant for this world

Marisa watched her only child and the young boy cut a window from their world into Will’s world. Before Lyra walked through the window, she took one last look at her parents and followed Will.

“LYRA” was the last thing Lyra heard before Will closed the window.

“So…… what do we do now Will?” Lyra said out of curiosity 

Will just shrugged his shoulders “I dunno, I suppose we go get my mum from my teacher’s house and take her home. We will have to clean my house first, those men that went looking for my father’s letters trashed my house”

Lyra screwed up her face at the thought of cleaning, it was one of the chores she hated and loved when she lived with her mother there were staff that cleaned after the messy child.

“I want to explore your world Will. I really want to see how different our worlds are”

What Lyra didn’t know was her mother knew a way into Will’s world without cutting a new window. Asriel was fine with Marisa to go off and search for their child, as he didn’t need her for anything.

Marisa finds her way back to Cittagazze to the window that leads to Will’s world.

“Now, if I were Lyra where would I go? Better yet what would I do? Marisa thought to herself

Marisa was thinking back to the time she came to this world when she was eighteen years old, a naive teenager who thought she knew everything. The shops here were very much like the shops in their world, just not as fancy and expensive. There came a time where this was one of Marisa’s favourite times in her life, when Lyra lived with her and they did lots of shopping and basically if Lyra saw something that she liked whether it be a piece of clothing, a toy or a piece of equipment she could use when she was promised a trip to the north in the beginning of her stay with her mother.

“Oh, how I wish that didn’t end the way it did, what I would give to have that opportunity to try again with Lyra, to not lie to her and not use my daemon to teach her a lesson on behaviour” Marisa thought to herself

\--------------------------------------

Walking down the streets of London, something caught Lyra’s attention. Lyra saw a mother and daughter walking hand in hand looking in all the shop windows, the daughter getting all excited seeing all the shiny dresses and accessories, the daughter then looks up at her mother with the biggest smile on her face and points at the gown in the window, the mother nods then both walk into the dress shop. 

Lyra thinks back to the six-ish weeks she lived with her mother, when they’d both go shopping for new clothes and that was always Lyra’s reaction as she never got new clothes just hand me downs from random charities who couldn’t get rid of the unwanted clothes. At that time Lyra didn’t know Marisa was her mother but as Mrs. Coulter the wealthy woman who was kind enough to take Lyra in as her new personal assistant. The connection they shared was the best feeling. 

Marisa adored Lyra and Lyra admired Marisa.

Lyra points at the pair exiting the shop and turns to Will. “You know that was me and my mother at one stage, but back then I didn’t know she was my mother”

Will looks at Lyra confused “But how did you not realise she was your mother? You look very similar”

“I saw that but never really thought about it. I just liked having a female figure to look up to that wasn’t Mrs Lonsdale from Jordan”

The pair kept walking, enjoying one another’s company. What they didn’t know was Marisa was following them trying to get Lyra alone so she can try to talk to her child and convince her to come home.   
Will sees the shop he has to go in. “Just wait here Lyra, I’ll only be a minute” Lyra nodded and sat on the bench at the front. 

“Lyra” Marisa said softly

Lyra takes her bag off her back that has Pan in it. Marisa noticed her child sitting on the bench and took the chance to try and talk to her daughter. 

Marisa swiftly walked to the bench then casually sat down next to Lyra. 

“Hello Lyra” 

Lyra jumped a little in shock as she wasn’t excepting to see the person who said her name.

“What are you doing here? Where’s your daemon?”

“He’s back with your father. Lyra you need to come home, your place is with me not in this world” 

Lyra looks at her mother “Why so you can stuff me into a trunk again and think that’s a safe place for me”

Marisa scoffs at her daughter’s comment. “I was protecting you Lyra, you’ll understand later on why I did it” 

“I won’t be going anywhere with you till you tell me why you did what you did and why Asriel is going to fight someone” 

Marisa looks down at her child and cups her cheek, tears start to form and all she can do is smile. 

“Your father is going to fight the authority so you can have a better future. I chose to protect you as you are going to be the new Eve. I couldn’t let you fall like the last one did” Marisa takes a deep breath “That’s why I had put you in the trunk, the Magisterium were looking for you as by then they would have known your other name”

Lyra knew there was a prophecy about her as she heard the witches talk about it, but they always stopped talking as soon as they knew Lyra was around. 

“I understand if you don’t want to return with me Lyra. Please know that what I did was out of love I have towards you. Goodbye Lyra”

Marisa stands up, learns over to her child’s head and plants a kiss on her forehead.

More memories flood Lyra’s mind and she starts to cry. 

Will walks out and noticed Lyra crying “What’s wrong Lyra?” Lyra looks up to the boy and says between sobs “My mother was just here, she said some things to me.... some things I can’t get my head around” 

“What did she say to you Lyra?”

“She said I was Eve. I knew there was a prophecy about me as I heard it from the witches, but I didn’t know it was this. WE NEED TO GO BACK WILL”

Lyra jumped to her feet and started running after her mother. She’d been running for minutes thinking she should have caught up to Marisa but it’s like she vanished. Lyra stops and waits for Will to catch up. 

“It’s like she just vanished. There must be a window around here that she came through... a different one to the one you cut Will”

The children search for this possible window Marisa could have used but had no luck. Will decided to find a safe place to bring the knife out to cut a window. Will brings the knife up to cut a hole in the air and slides it down.

“Is this part of your world Lyra?”

“I…… I’m not sure Will, I’ve never seen it like this before”

Through the window both the children could see open fields but darkness in the background. It looked scary but unbeknown to Lyra that was her world, just seeing it in a way she has never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this story will be but I hope you enjoy it


End file.
